A Gardevoir's Journey
by hellfire15
Summary: A Gardevoir leaves her homeland to explore the outside world, and becomes great friends with a human, her family's most hated creatures. How will she be able to prove to her family otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

I am a Gardevoir.

But not your ordinary Gardevoir, let's just say I'm different than all of my sisters.

I'm the youngest of our huge Family tree.

I have blue hair and a blue body instead of a green one, calling me a Shiny Gardevoir by some creatures called humans.

I have breasts that are bigger than my sisters, making them envious over me, somehow… I really like it.

My power is unusually stronger also, even though I don't meditate much as they do.

I'm like of a romance goer; unlike my sisters who just meditate the whole day.

My dream, of course is to find true love…

But how am I supposed to find my true love if I'm just stuck in this god forsaken place…

I don't even know what a Gallade looks like…

Even my mother told me it's almost impossible to find a Gallade, my male counterpart in this world since 80 of our population are female.

I never even get to see Father; he recently died after Mother gave birth to me.

My mother always said the outside world is dangerous, and those humans that want to capture us and make them do their bidding.

But I never believed her, since when I was just a Ralts, I encountered one of them, but it was nothing she ever mentioned to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow." I rubbed my right arm when I accidentally fell over a hill and landed on my now broken arm._

_I secretly left home for a short while just to feed my curiosity about how the outside world looks like, but due to my carelessness I accidentally slipped and fell from a hill, I covered my face with my arms, and closed my eyes, hoping this painful ordeal would stop._

_Finally I reached flat ground, but with a strong impact first, I managed to survive that, but when I try to move my right arm, it really hurts so much, I can't even move it anymore._

_I tried to medidate, hoping my older sisters can hear me, but the pain was too much for me to concentrate for a bit, I stopped for a moment and looked at my dirty body, full of scratches, dirts, and few grass sticking, I slowly removed the grass one by one with my left arm that isn't broken thankfully._

_I looked at my surroundings and I found myself sitting at the edge of an open pathway, I'm exposed… no hiding places, anything… I'm just an easy prey for any stronger and scary pokemon that may see me._

_My body began to tremble, I fear that I will die… But somehow I managed to stop my body from shaking. No… I cannot die yet, I'm too young, I still haven't seen the whole world yet, I still haven't seen my true love, or even experience love, have a family of my own, have children…_

_My dreams and imaginations began filling my mind as I try to keep myself occupied from my present situation…_

"_Vul, Vulpix?"_

_My stream of imagination suddenly stopped as I looked to see what was calling me._

_A Vulpix, a fox pokemon. It stared at me with those ruby eyes, looking concerned as it tried sniffing my broken arm._

"_VUL, VULPIX, VUL!" It turned to its right side and began calling out for someone…_

"_Hey, Vulpix, what's wrong?" A figure appeared and it turned out to be what my mother's been trying to warn me about._

_It was a male child; finally I get to see an opposite sex for once… And I still remember every feature that human had, thanks to my Psychic-type traits… He had silver hair that reached to his neck, he had deep blue eyes that when you stare at them, it's like the beauty of an ocean… _

_He stared at me for a short while, then he removed his bag from his shoulders, knelt down and began rummaging through its contents._

"_Aha, here it is, a Potion!" He grabbed an object that looked like a spray bottle._

"_Here, it might sting a little." He said while pointing the Potion at my bruises. _

_I closed my eyes and let out a light scream as he sprayed the Potion all over my bruised body, the pain immediately stopped, I slowly looked at my bruises and slowly they were vanishing._

_Now I feel much better now… except for my broken arm though._

_I looked at him and showed my broken arm, he stared at it for a bit then began rummaging through his bag again._

_After a short while of tossing some objects out of his bag, he then pulled off a cloth and showed it to me._

"_I didn't bring any bandage with me today, but this handkerchief will do nicely." He smiled at me._

_My cheeks suddenly blushed._

_But why did I blush when he smiled at me, I was quiet afterwards, not looking at his face, hoping I wouldn't blush again as he tied the handkerchief to my neck, letting my broken arm rest._

"_Thank Dad for those survival trainings he made me did." He said that with a happy smile, I couldn't help but look at him._

_Then my cheeks grew redder than before, my heart felt pounding vigorously, could it be… love?_

_No, it can't, Pokemon and Humans can never love one another… But why did my heart pound crazily?_

_I looked at his cheerful smile as he rubbed that Vulpix's head, praising it for finding me._

_It must be his pokemon, my mother always told me that humans like to capture them and enslave them to follow their orders, but why is this Vulpix happy about being his slave?_

_I simply shook my head and smiled; all of what my mother said was wrong, not all humans are dangerous…_

_I slowly stood up and bowed to the two, showing my thanks and appreciation for the two._

"_Hey, are you lost?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face._

_I couldn't answer, but I was definitely lost, so I nodded slowly and shyly, trying not to look at those deep blue eyes of his._

"_Hey, if you want, you can come along with us then?" The boy said,extending his hand to me._

_This was the ultimate decision of my life, should I go with this human and get to see the outside world and to be his slave? No, not slave that's a bit harsh to say, to be his pet, I think that's a better word I guess…_

_Or to be with my sisters, safe and sound, but I will remain there for the rest of my life if I do so._

_A few moments of silence went by, as I stared at his deep blue eyes once again with great determination, but ended blushing, covering my cheeks to hide it and look away. This is so embarrassing…_

_I sighed, but regained my composure, I slowly extended my left hand to meet his, finally deciding my future._

_As our hands were about to touch, I felt a gust of wind touch my cheeks…_

_Oh boy, Mom is here… I quickly pulled my arm from his and looked at my side where a bright figure is beginning to form out from those winds earlier._

_The figure came into form, as my mother appeared before the two of us, the young boy was shocked, he jumped backwards and landed on his butt. His Vulpix stood in front of him with its furs standing up, hissing at the figure staring at him, ready to defend his master with its life._

_My mother stared at the young boy, as her body began glowing brightly._

_I fear that he may hurt him for doing nothing wrong to me. I yelled to my mother trying to tell her everything I did, how I got hurt, how this human came to me and treated my wounds._

_I even showed her my broken arm which is tied with the handkerchief he used._

_She stared back at the boy, and slowly the aura began to fade away, she went towards me and touched my head, meaning she will using her teleport move._

_I stared at the boy's shocked eyes as tears slowly began falling down; my only chance to get out from that place is ruined…_

_My mother looked at me with a confused expression in her face, as our bodies began to shine brightly, and then vanished into thin air, leaving the young boy and his Vulpix all by themselves._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I finally left home after days of persuading my mother, telling her all what I feel about my life, my dreams, everything.

Finally she understood and let me leave this place, but she always said that I can come home whenever I feel to, I'm lucky to have a mother like that, even though she's too protective sometimes.

But everything never seemed to be my way most of the time; I went to the Sinnoh region from Hoenn when I heard rumors that a Gallade was spotted there.

I travelled far from home, but unfortunately I'm lost in this forest I'm at right now.

And its nighttime already, there's no pokemon or any human right now, its dark and only the moon is giving brightness to this scary place, so I'm all alone…

Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

I'm also hungry, I haven't seen any fruits or berries anywhere in this forest. I rubbed my stomach as it groaned loudly.

I'm starting to feel weak right now…

I sighed to myself as I found a big tree with an opening in its trunk, thankfully I have a shelter to sleep in for tonight, I crawled into it, sat down and hugged my knees to try to keep myself warm, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Morning passed by and I'm travelling again with an empty stomach, I couldn't take much anymore…

But I finally heard running waters…

A stream, finally, I managed to move towards the stream, until my eyesight began to feel blurry all of the sudden, then my entire body also began to weaken…

Darn it, I'm gonna pass out…

"Anyone help me please…" I mumbled to myself as my eyes began to close.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm all alone, no one to talk to or be with, I'm beginning to be feel homesick.

I looked at my surroundings and everything's pitch black.

"Hey!"

I suddenly heard a voice, its like its calling out to me, I looked around to find where the voice is coming from.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Are you alright? Now why did he ask that? I didn't answer but I ran towards the source where the voice came from.

I've been running for a while but it seems like I'm not even moving at all.

"Hey!"

That voice again, I looked again and saw a light, I've quickly ran to it, and slowly the light began to grow brightly, I reached out my hand hoping to reach the light, but it suddenly flashed in front of my face as I'm blinded by the bright light.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I can see two figures staring at me, the one on my left was a bright golden fox with its tails shining brightly, as its deep red eyes stared at me. Ninetails, somehow that pokemon looked familiar to me.

I looked to my right and stared at a human, he had silver hair reaching to his neck, he had deep blue eyes and… wait a minute, a Human?!

I quickly stood up, but upon standing up my legs suddenly gave up on me as I landed on my butt softly, I looked at where I was sitting at and it looked like a soft bed, I touched it with my hands and feeling the warm softness, I've haven't slept comfortably since I left home.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He looked at me with those deep blue eyes, somehow those eyes were familiar, is he the same human I saw when I got hurt before?

I shook my head to reject his offer but my stomach groaned loudly…

"Heh, at least your stomach is honest, " He smiled at me, then stood up, going towards a black container over a fire, grabbing an empty bowl, then began pouring contents into it, then went back.

"Here, this will make you feel better." He smiled again as he extended the bowl towards me, I blushed in embarrassment by his kindness, I slowly grabbed the bowl then began sipping the soup, it was warm, and smelled pleasantly that my mouth already watered.

The food tasted good, I've never tasted human food before, unlike what we always ate before, fruits, berries, etc. This is entirely different. Different but delicious.

I finished all of the contents on my bowl, but even though I feel satisfied, I wanted to have some more.

'Um, can I have some more?' I used a telepathy technique to communicate with the human.

The man was shocked with his eyes wide open,

"Cool, so this is what they call telepathy!" He looked at my face with his mouth wide open, I only faked a laugh as my sweatdropped.

"Okay, one more bowl of my delicious stew coming right up." He stood up and went back to that black container again, scooping up some of that delicious 'Stew' he gave me earlier, somehow I felt comfortable with that human.

I guess humans aren't so bad after all…

"Here you go." He gave me a smile as he gave the bowl of stew to me, I blushed again and grabbed the bowl and began sipping the stew.

I finished the bowl within a minute, and now my stomach felt content, finally.

"Are you stuffed or do you want some more?" He gladly asked, my what a generous human he is, but even though I wanted some more, my stomach couldn't take anymore so I shook my head instead and gave out a smile to him.

But as I smiled at his kindness I noticed some kind of blush in his cheeks, but he quickly shook it off.

"Very well then…" He stood up, backed away, and then he suddenly shouted.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS COME OVER HERE AND SAY HI TO OUR GUEST?"

"Zang!"

"Looo"

"Clops!"

"Rai, Rai!"

After a few seconds, four pokemons came running towards the human, the first one I saw came out from the bushes, it was a Zangoose, it had purple eyes, orange markings to its face and chest, two long, black claws, I can already tell that this is a very strong pokemon.

Then a snake pokemon came from the stream, it is a Milotic, it had deep red eyes that were sparkling beautifully, her long shiny body, and finally her majestic tail, I heard that this was the most beautiful pokemon ever known. Although I hate to admit it, but that Milotic is pretty gorgeous.

Then a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of that human, it had one big red eye staring at me, and it had two hands that looked very similar to humans; Dusclops, a ghost pokemon.

Then a small pokemon came leaping towards him, he caught it with ease and began stroking it. That pokemon had long ears, yellow sacs, a big belly, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Hey Raichu, you're very energetic today, aren't you?" The Raichu then posed in front of him and began flexing its muscles, I giggled as the way that Raichu posed was quite cute and funny.

"Rai?"

The electric pokemon stopped then looked at me with a curious look on its face, it leapt out from his shoulders and began walking towards me with its mouth still open.

"Oh, everyone this is Gardevoir, the one we found lying unconsciousness before."

Then all of them stared at me for quite a while, then that Raichu suddenly went towards me and lifted its tail to me and began waving its tail up and down.

"Looks like Raichu wants to be friends with you." He crossed his arms and gave a grin, I looked at him and then looked at Raichu telling me if we can become friends.

Friends, huh, I gave out a smile then touched its tail and began to shake it.

Afterwards, all of his pokemon came to me and greeted me, telling me, "Welcome aboard, Nice to meet you, and Hope you will enjoy everyone's company here."

'Thank you.' I said to them as I stood up and bowed to them.

'I won't forget your hospitality towards me, I truly appreciate it.' I bowed to that human, but he seems a little bit shocked for what I said to him.

"Don't thank me, the one who deserves all the credit is my Ninetails." He went to that fox pokemon and began praising it, as she could only blush in embarrassment by what her master had said.

Then I bowed to Ninetails, as she gave out a smile to me, telling me it was no problem at all.

"So are you lost?" He gave out a serious look to me.

'Uhh, yeah, kind of…' I slowly said, being lost is always embarrassing to every Gardevoir.

"Hey if you want to, you can come along with us then?"

Wait a minute, now where did I hear that statement before…

Could it be? Is he the same human I met when I got into an accident.

I stared at his face again, he had the same hair color, and those deep blue eyes, they both have exactly the same features.

'Nice to meet you again, Ralts.' Ninetails spoke to me, now it was clear, she was the same Vulpix as before. Now it is really him, the same human that was very kind and generous to me before and up to now.

'So it IS you.' I said to the human, as I grabbed the handkerchief I had kept with me for all this time and showed it to him.

He grabbed the handkerchief from my hand and began examining it, after a short while, his eyes widened in shock.

"So you're the same Ralts we found before, that Ralts with blue hair, had bruises and dirt all over and had a broken arm?"

I nodded quickly; Wow… he immediately remembered the past just by staring at the same old handkerchief he used to tie my broken arm.

"It has been 8 long years since I used this handkerchief, and its still looks like its brand new!" He smiled as he stared at the handkerchief thoroughly.

'Yes, that handkerchief is very special to me, that's why I always brought it with me and never used it at all.'

After a few moments of silence, he began laughing… hard. His pokemon looked at each other and slowly joined him, even I started to laugh. Afterwards, he finally stopped, and he handed back the handkerchief to me.

"Here, this handkerchief is yours."

'What, no that handkerchief belongs to you, not mine.' I suddenly protested out of the blue.

"But this is very special to you right? So you should keep it." He grabbed my hand gently, placed the handkerchief on my palm, and closed it.

"So I'll ask the same question again as I did 8 years ago, do you want to come along with us?" He asked again and extended his hand.

I stood quiet at first, thinking about what will happen to my life if I travel along with him.

My family would abandon me if I join with a human.

But still, I could learn more by being close with one as well.

I finally decided, I'm going with him, I don't want to spend my entire life in that place!

I grabbed his hand and began shaking it rather vigorously. As tears began to fall from my eyes, I just hope I made the right decision.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself haven't I?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Call me Keith."

I smiled at him; Keith seems to be a nice name. Did Mother give us our own names? I don't know…

He released the handshake and began to reach for his pocket, and then grabbed a small orb shaped object. He pointed the red and white ball at me,

"Here, if you want to come with me, I need to capture you."

'Capture me? W-what do you mean?' I somehow felt scared by that word alone, since Mother always told me when humans capture pokemon, they enslave them to do their biddings and there's nothing they can do about it.

"You know, so you'll become one of my pokemons, uhh… so you're not considered to be wild, so other trainers won't capture you anymore and such. Why what's wrong?"

'Its just… uhm my mother always told me that humans capture pokemon just to make them slaves.'

"Slaves? That's a harsh word to refer to us trainers." He somehow felt a bit offended by that statement.

'I-I'm sorry…'

"Nah, don't be, that's what parents do, being protective, no harm done right?" He quickly waved his hands at me.

"We only catch pokemon so we can become better friends with them, train them so they can become stronger and evolve while we learn from their nature, so we can understand them better."

'I see…'

"So do you really want to come along with us?" He asked the same question again, but this time, his face was serious.

'Yes,' I slowly said, but quickly regained some confidence, 'Yes, I want to come along with you.'

"So its decided then, ' He raised the ball and tapped me in the head as the ball opened and a red ray of light engulfed my body as I got sucked into that thing.

--

"Gardevoir, come on out!" He threw the same ball he used to capture, but this time the ball opened as my body came into form from that ray of light.

'Umm, can I just stay outside and not into that thing please?' I humbly asked him while grabbing his hand unintentionally.

"What for?"

'Well, I never get to see where you humans live everyday, your customs, your food, everything. I want to learn your lifestyle!' My mind began bursting out my goals out from my mouth as he just stood quiet by all the things I wanted to learn about humans.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smiled at me while I was still holding his hand. I only realized it later when he stared at my hands with his.

I quickly released and looked away, blushing again. Why am I blushing over him? Why is my heart pounding all of the sudden? Is he… No, it can't be… Wah, I should be focusing on learning more about him, not this… silly love…

"Next stop, the Pokemon Center!" He raised a fist to the air as he began walking down the road; I quickly followed him but remained quiet.

For about ten minutes of walking and silence between us, I just have to say or ask something.

'Uhm, Keith?'

"Yeah?"

'So what's a Pokemon Center?'

"Oh, it's a building built for treating injured pokemons back to health, every trainer visit there to have their pokemon checked-up."

'I see.' So humans made something only for pokemon, hmmm… humans aren't so bad after all.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

We both stopped to see who was calling us as three figures were running towards us.

"Hey… can you… help us?" He said between gasps as the two figures trailed behind.

They were humans like Keith, the first one who came to us was a young boy wearing a red-black cap with a blue symbol, which is somehow similar to the ball Keith used to capture me. He has black, yellow, and white chest, and blue legs.

I looked at the taller human and he had spiky hair, his eyes are closed, as I tried to compare his eyes to the others with confusion.

I looked at the third human and it's a female with long blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"Can you help us where Lake Valor is? We're kind of lost." The young boy asked Keith.

"Yes, can you help us, since our 'Expert here with a map' got us lost in this forest for days!" The female complained while looking at the taller man with an angry expression on her face as the taller man faked a laugh.

"Lake Valor, that's where I'm going as well, " He pointed to the road where we were going just before they came.

"Wow thanks, uhh do you mind if we can come along with you?" The young boy asked again to Keith.

"Sure, I guess so." He grinned as he continued to walk down that path again, I followed him as the three trailed behind.

"Hey wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" The female shouted as we stopped in our tracks and looked at them again.

"My name is Dawn and these are my friends Ash, " She pointed to that young man, "And this is Brock." She pointed to the taller man, giving them names.

"My name's Keith and this is my Gardevoir." He bowed lightly and pointed at me, he is introducing me to his fellow humans. I hesitantly bowed just like he did.

"So you're a trainer just like me right?" The human called 'Ash' asked Keith.

"Yeap"

"So how about you and me battle?"

"Sure, I needed some practice anyway." He grinned as he grabbed a ball from his pocket.

"Zangoose, you're on!" He threw the ball, it opened as Zangoose came into form already with its battle stance up.

"ZANG!" Zangoose gave out a loud cry as he was ready to fight.

"Buizel, I choose you!" 'Ash', threw out a ball similar to what Keith is holding as the ball opened and revealed a Water-type pokemon.

"Bui, Bui!" Buizel stood ready for battle while taunting Zangoose by moving its paw back and forth, while Zangoose however didn't move an inch.

"So you're entering the Wallace Cup, I presume?" Keith asked the trainer.

"Yeah, and I will be using Buizel so he needs all the practice he can get." The trainer said back.

"I will be the referee of this match, this will be a one-on-one battle between Buizel and Zangoose, there will be no time limit and the victor will be declared when either of them is unable to battle!" 'Brock' shouted while standing at the sides.

"Let the match begin!" He raised his hand and swooped it down in a slashing manner.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered an attack as Buizel followed it, as water enveloped its entire body, it leapt forward with a jet of water acting as a shield.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Keith also ordered an attack as Zangoose's claws became glowing brightly as it leapt forward to intercept the Aqua Jet attack.

The two attacks collided, but neither of them is moving an inch as the power of their attacks were at equal match.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." Keith grinned as he mumbled to himself.


End file.
